


Battle of the Bands

by Arielthehedgehog99, SchemeNDreamer



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band, Multi, Music, compitition, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchemeNDreamer/pseuds/SchemeNDreamer
Summary: The Kodas and The Gades are in the battle of the bands. Which team will reign supreme?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co written by [Blue Karou](http://schemendreamer.deviantart.com/) and me

The guitar's loud cords and beating of the drum echoed throughout the concert hall. A girl sang her heart out. She had green hair and purple eyes. Her purple hoodie and tan cargo pants danced along with her form. Behind her, we band mates played their instruments. 

The guitarist has orange hair and yellow streaks, hair pulled up in a pony tail in the back. Her black hoodie had the words "The Kodas" written on it along with her gray pants. 

The drummer was a girl with blue hair and two pieces of hair that seems to defy gravity and stick off of her head. Her green shirt and tan pants contrasted with we bandmates as the style was much different. 

The singer sang her last notes before screaming a loud thank you and leaving the stage with her bandmates. Once offstage, the fan girl-ing began. "I cannot believe we got this opportunity!" the singer, Koda, said with an evil glint in her eyes. 

"Ya, this is amazing. There are so many bands here." the drummer, Dash, replied. 

The guitarist, Talia, laughed at Dash's ignorance. "No silly, Koda is talking about beating the pants off of "The Gades". I mean, that's the reason we're here." Talia laughed. 

The three smiled, put their hands in the middle and cried, "GO KODAS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a few bands later, another group was ready to perform. As they walked out, The Kodas sneered at them and the other band returned the favor. Once onstage, the music began. The lead singer was a boy with green hair with two bangs that were defying gravity and made him look like a rock star. He wore a white shirt with the words "The Gades" printed on it and a blue jacket over top of the shirt. His also wore black pants. 

The drummer, another boy, had short red hair and wore a black jacket and red shirt in addition to gray cargo pants. 

The guitarist was the weird one, the only girl. The girl had long pink-purple hair and wore an oversized yellow sweater and dark blue pants. 

Once their song was over, the group exited the stage. "That was absolutely AMAZING!!!" the singer, Gade, cried with such excitement. 

"Ya, I cannot believe that we got this change. This is amazing." the drummer, Red, smiled. 

Amelia laughed and then said, "Hey, guess what I heard. The "Blue Flashes" should be on later. We should go see them." 

"Ya!" Gade smiled then they put their fists together. 

"GO GADES!!!" they cried, doing their signature fist bump.

* * *

Later in the evening:

"And now... The band you've all been waiting for..." the announcer cried into the mic, "THE BLUE FLASHES!!!" 

The crowed erupted into cheers. Some of those cheers included the member of both "The Kodas" and "The Gades". Everyone in the audience was on their toes, waiting to see the band. 

The said band arrived on stage and got their instruments. The band didn't even wait to introduce themselves and started right into their first song. 

The lead singer was a cute girl. She had short, curly red hair and waves as she danced and sang. She wore a blue sweatshirt and gray pants. 

The drummer, another female, started to sing along side the lead singer. The drummer had short brown hair that had a messy edge to it. She wore a blue shirt and blue jeans and she also had neon drum sticks. 

The last member to join the singing was the guitarist. She had long black hair with one red streak in the center of her hair. She wore a red long sleeve shirt, light pink scarf and blue pants. 

The singing was perfectly harmonized and as soon as they finished their last song the band thanked the crowd and left the stage. The Kodas smiled with each other, extremely happy to have seen some of their idols perform. The Gade were the same, extremely happy to have seen some of their idols perform as well. 

The "Blue Flashes", once off stage, smiled to each other. The lead singer, Blue, laughed as she recounted all of her small voice cracks. The drummer, Flash, laughed along with her while recounting all of her small mistakes. The guitarist, Ariel, joined in on the laughing, admitting to her flaws as well. 

"Well, see, this proves that we're not perfect." Blue laughed. 

"Ya, everyone thinks we are, but we'er not." Flashy smiled. 

"I guess we are just the way we are!" Ariel smiled at her group. 

"Well, here we are! ONE, TWO, THREE... BLUE FLASHES!!!" the three girls cried before busting out laughing.  


* * *

The three members of the Blue Flashes dispersed into the crowd as the non-performing audience made their way to the voting tables. They managed to squeeze in behind two of the bands that performed earlier in the night. The Gades seemed to be rather irked, while the Kodas appeared to be the ones doing the irking. Intrigued, the Blue Flashes listened in to their conversation.

Talia pressed her finger to the leader's chest, directly at the logo. She sneered, "The Gades? More like the Grades!"

"The hell does that even mean?" Gade spat, shoving her finger off of him with a short swing of his arm. "At least our name sounds cool, unlike the Ko-duhs!" 

Koda herself shoved past Talia and got up in Gade's face. "Don't even start on my name, buster! I've got more than enough dirt on you as it is!" 

"Hey, I'm not scared of you, little girl!" Gade scathed, a jab at Koda's obvious insecurity: her short stature.

Koda's face turned crimson as Dash's arms wrapped around her midriff to keep her from attacking her nemesis. "Bring it on!" she screeched forcefully, despite her restraint.

The girl in yellow, Amelia, stepped forward, in front of Gade and purposefully just out of Koda's frantic grasp. "No people," she said calmly, hands raised, "let's bring it off."

"Ohhh, you gonna let the goody-two-shoes talk for you, Snot?" Talia teased.

Gade grimaced. "Shut up, you can't even make a dang pun!"

"I meant grades like- like school- 'cause school sucks!" Talia angrily stammered. Her hands were in fists at her sides.

Gade quickly shot back, "Maybe you should spend more time there, learn how to make a decent comeback!"

"There are no classes in verbal abuse! I checked!" Talia ranted. "And I will not ever make a pun! I hate puns!"

The kid with the short red hair stepped forward and tried his darnedest, "Well you're not going Ta-li-ike the ones I've got!"  
"Stop!" Talia commanded. "Stop now!

Red continued, "If you guys start an actual fight, we'll all be BAND from competing!"

"I will physically harm you!" Talia threatened.

"I want to start the actual fight!" Koda offered as she kicked the air, still trying to escape Dash's surprising strong grip.

"Sorry, hun, you're too smol," Red comforted. "Maybe next year."  
Koda yelled, "Oooohhhh I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!"

"There are always better choices," Amelia chimed in helpfully.  
"I must resort," Koda decreed, "to feeble gossip!" 

Gade put his hand over his heart and gazed skyward in a mocking fashion. "Oh no, my one weakness!"

Koda scrunched up her face and began spouting as many secrets as she could remember. "Gade wears Spiderman underpants! Amelia has a thing for Chad! Red sleeps with a nightlight! Talia has homicidal tendencies!"

"Hey!" Talia interjected during Koda's huge gulp of air. "I'm on YOUR side!"

"Whoops!" Koda apologized. The Blue Flashes, still standing behind the other two groups in the throngs of people, were stifling laughter at their competitors' antics. No one had noticed before, but whilst inhaling, Koda did.

"Maybe your friendship is saxo-phony!" Red was saying.  
Talia took in a large breath of air and began, "YOUR FINAL WARNING-"

Koda shouted, above even Talia, with an evil gleam in her eye, "GADE HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON THE LEAD SINGER OF THE BLUE FLASHES!"

Gade simply bared his teeth in a doglike manner at her. Then, he noticed she wasn't looking at him. His face dropped in defeat as he followed her gaze to the Blue Flashes positioned behind them, having heard every word.

The spunky brunette girl, known as Flashy, was in hysterics. Tears were brimming in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard. The accused lead singer seemed to be in her own world. Ariel pried at her arm.

"Blue!" she cried. "I-I need to go to the bathroom! You gotta come with me! C'mon Blue!"

Ariel tugged Blue along by the hand. Flashy managed to gasp out from between giggles, "Wow, y-you really - hah! - g-got him good, Koda! Ha ha!"

Koda beamed maliciously at her newfound power. "You have a thing for that emo-rock kid in that Edgy-On-Purpose band that came on before us! His name is Flash too!"  
Flashy stopped in her chortling and soon followed her band members to the facilities. Gade's blushing, ashamed face was buried in his hands.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Koda cackled.

"She's gone mad with power!" Amelia informed.

Talia shouted at her friend, "Give it up Koda! It's over! You win!"  
Koda pretended not to hear. "I've been keeping all your secrets for so long! No more!"

"Koda, this is madness!" Dash proclaimed, squeezing her tighter to possibly cut off some of her air. Koda's complexion surely turned more purple, but she would not be silenced.

"Dash is obsessed with that famous celebrity everyone's been talking about! I forget his name! Talia likes the crazy new kid that says he's from the future! Amelia is embarrassed that Red sleeps with night lights! Red was mad that Amelia wouldn't wear their band t-shirt today! Talia describes herself online as 'fandom trash'! Amelia told me all about Red's massive crush on me and I haven't done anything about it because I enjoy watching him suffer!"

At that point, Talia wrapped her arm around Koda's head, specifically her mouth, so that Koda's words came out as muffled screaming. Also, a teacher from the voting tables had come over to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What is going on over here?" she demanded. "I've seen three girls go running to the bathroom from this direction, this boy may be crying for all I know, and - what, are you strangling her? Are you not?" she gestured to Talia, Dash, and Koda's strange predicament. "Can you not?"

The group sorted themselves out without any attempt at an explanation. The exasperated teacher looked to Amelia, the only one who appeared sane, for an answer, but all she got was, "I told them to bring it off."

The teacher slapped her own face in a cartoonish style. "Okay. That's it. You're all banned from all extracurricular school functions until further notice."

Red added, "I told you guys!"  
"That includes," the frustrated teacher lady resumed, "this one. You're all disqualified from the competition. Too bad, really, you were going to win."

The group gave a unanimous "WHAAAAAAAATTTT" as the teacher strode away.

"Wait- really - WHAT? WHICH of us was going to win?" yelped Koda.  
"She meant us, of course! Your band can't play for squat!" Red insisted.

"No, dummy!" Dash countered. "You couldn't have won with your singer's voice cracking every other verse!"

"Irrefutable!" Gade groaned.

Amelia pointed out, "No one will vote against us over something he can't control!"

"My voice did not crack!" Gade denied.

"Uh, it kinda did, dude," Red agreed. "Like, a lot."  
"WHAT-"

A hush fell over the crowd as the five teachers from the voting tables marched up to the stage. Gade again buried his face in his hands and sunk to the filthy floor.

"Your votes have been counted!" a gym teacher announced, a different one than the one that had come over to break up the groups' almost-fight. "When we announce the winning team - I mean, band - would they please return to the stage for an encore!"

"Drumroll, please!" a science teacher requested. The band teacher, who was seated at the drums to the right of the other four teachers, complied heartily.

"And the winner is-" the fight-breaker-upper teacher began, her voice escalating with each word.

In unison, the teachers sang out, "THE BLUE FLASHES!" 

The quiet language-arts teacher, who stood in the middle of the others, unrolled the Blue Flashes' large homemade banner. Loose glitter of many hues sprinkled onto the stage beautifully, revealing the band's symbol. It was their band name, the word "Blue" written oddly in purple, the word "Flashes" written in blue, and a green lightning-bolt shape drawn over top of both. The audience cheered. The Kodas and the Gades sighed heavily. That is, until the ginger lead singer of the Blue Flashes tapped on Gade's shoulder pointedly.

"Hey, would you guys all like to come sing with us?" she offered politely, brushing a stray hair from her face and under a violet hairpin.  
Gade's head shot out of his hands, but Koda answered excitedly for the two groups before he could. "Heck yeah!"

The three bands made their way back to the stage. The teacher who broke up their squabble gave a slightly disapproving glance, but let them continue anyway.

"All right everybody!" Flashy spoke into the microphone. "Thanks for voting for us! We're gonna play one you all know! Called-"

THE END


End file.
